Izumi Takemoto
is a mangaka born on January 19, 1959 in Tokyo, Japan, though he grew up in Saitama. He attended Nihon University and majored in business. His first experience with science fiction was through the works of Edgar Rice Burroughs, and the majority of his works reflect this SF influence. He is also a cat lover, and while cats frequently appear in his works, he had never owned a cat until 2003. He used his first experiences with his cat when he wrote Aru Hi no Zwei. He is less well-known outside of Japan, but that is slowly changing as more and more manga is exported from Japan, even though none of his works have been picked up for publication in North America or Europe as of April 2009. His artwork has a distinctive, soft style, and it stands out among that of his contemporaries in Japan. He is one of the few mangaka to publish in three of the four major mainstream manga markets in Japan: shōjo, shōnen, and seinen manga. Takemoto was the character designer for several computer and console games as well. Works Currently Being Published * Iro Iro memo-''' (Gemaga) いろいろめもー(ゲーマガ) * '''MAGI×ES (Comic Flapper) MAGI×ES(コミックフラッパー) * Neko Me-waku (Mugenkan) ねこめ〜わく(夢幻館) * Sakura no Kiwa (Comic Flapper) さくらの境(コミックフラッパー) * Teke Teke My Heart (Manga Life) てけてけマイハート(まんがライフ) * to aru hi no Kuru (Nekokan) とある日のクル(ねこかん) * Variety Mornin' (Manga Time Kirara Carat バラエティも〜にん(まんがタイムきららCarat) * YomikiriMonono... (Comic Beam) よみきりものの...(コミックビーム) Games * Click no Hi (PlayStation / Windows) クリックのひ(PlayStation·Windows) * Daina♥Islan (Sega Saturn / Windows) だいな♥あいらん(セガサターン·Windows) * Daina♥Islan Yokokuhen (Sega Saturn) だいな♥あいらん 予告編(セガサターン) * Para PAR∀ Paradise (FM-Towns / Windows) ぱらPΑR∀パラダイス(FM-TOWNS·Windows) * Rupupu Cube Lup Salad (PlayStation) るぷぷキューブ ルプ★さらだ(PlayStation) * Rupupu Cube Lup Salad DS (Nintendo DS) るぷぷキューブ ルプ★さらだDS(Nintendo DS) * Tekipaki Workin'♥Love (PC-Engine) てきぱきワーキン♥ラブ(PC-Engine) * Tekipaki Workin'♥Love FX (PC-FX) てきぱきワーキン♥ラブFX (PC-FX) * Twin Qix (Arcade Game) ついんくいっくす(アーケードゲーム) * Yumimi Mix (Mega CD / FM-Towns) ゆみみみっくす(メガCD·FM-TOWNS) * Yumimi Mix / Daina♥Islan Yokokuhen (Windows) ゆみみみっくす·だいな♥あいらん 予告編(Windows) * Yumimi Mix Remix (Sega Saturn / Windows) ゆみみみっくすREMIX(セガサターン·Windows) CD * Daina♥Islan SoundTrack だいな♥あいらん音径 * Otoban Hatarakimono (cheap edition exist) 音盤はたらきもの(廉価版あり) * Otoban Neko Me-waku (cheap edition exist) 音盤ねこめ〜わく(廉価版あり) * Otoban Lup Salad 音盤ルプ★さらだ * Teke Teke My Heart てけてけマイハート * Uja Uja Paradise うじゃうじゃパラダイス Tankōbon * Aoi-chan Panic! あおいちゃんパニック! * Apple Paradise アップルパラダイス * Aru Hi no Zwei ある日のツヴァイ * Anmitsu-hime あんみつ姫 * Babaroa Ehon ばばろあえほん * Chimari Ma Waltz ちまりまわるつ * Chotto Commercial ちょっとコマーシャル * Hajimerudo Monogatari ハジメルド物語 * Hajimerudo Monogatari (Enterbrain Edition) ハジメルド物語(エンターブレイン版) * Hatarakimono はたらきもの * Himawari Enogu ひまわりえのぐ * Ichigo Times 苺タイムス * Kawaii ya かわいいや * Lup★Salad ルプ★さらだ * MAGI×ES MAGI×ES(マギエス) * Mahoutsukai-san Oshizuka ni! 魔法使いさんおしずかに! * Mukimono 67% むきもの67% * Neko Me-waku ねこめ〜わく * Nijiiro Bakuhatsu Musume♥ 虹色♪爆発娘♥ * Otome Atlas 乙女アトラス * Piko Piko no Kira Kira ぴこぴこのきらきら * Pineapple Mitai♥ パイナップルみたい♥ * Sakura no Kiwa さくらの境 * Sayori na Parallel さよりなパラレル * Se-fukumono せ〜ふくもの * Shima Shima Youbi しましま曜日 * Takemoto Izumi no Iroiro-Book 竹本泉のいろいろぶっく * Teke Teke My Heart てけてけマイハート * Tekipaki Workin'♥Love てきぱきワーキン♥ラブ * Transistor ni Venus トランジスタにヴィーナス * Twinkle Star Nonnonzie トゥインクルスター のんのんじー * Twinkle Star Nonnonzie EX トゥインクルスター のんのんじー EX * Usagi Paradise うさぎパラダイス * Variety Mornin バラエティも〜にん * Yononaka na Mahou 世の中なまほう * Yomikiri♥mono よみきり♥もの * Yomikiri_monono... Warai No Sonozono よみきりものの... わらいの園々 * Yomikiri_monono... Kooni Life よみきりものの... コオニライフ * Yomikiri_monono... Hito Life よみきりものの... ヒトライフ * Yomikiri_monono... Yawarakakute Gu よみきりものの... やわらかくて グ * Yumemiru July Cat 夢みる7月猫(ジュライキャット) External links * Himawari House (official site, in Japanese) * UjaUja.net (unofficial fan site, in English) Category:1959 births Category:Japanese illustrators Category:Living people Category:Manga artists Category:People from Tokyo ja:竹本泉